The Breakup
"Black Turdas" is the 142nd episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the 11th episode of Season 7. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Falskaar (mod) Questline, specifically the quests "Strength and Wisdom" and "Lost Knowledge." Plot Continuing Strength and Wisdom Learning from one of Yngvarr's henchmen that the key to the heart of the gods was carried to Bearclaw Cave, Mai Dik and the Hjorgunnar Brothers' make haste to go retrieve the key else the heart of the gods will be in Yngvarr's possession for evil. However, Mai Dik's short legs allow her to fall behind and she decides to fast travel to somewhere close to her destination. Unfortunately as her destination is called Bearclaw Cave, she encounters a family of bears and after a short fight, she is reunited with the Hjorgunnar Brothers' waiting to go inside the cave for the key. Once inside, Mai Dik and her bf Squ'ishyballs fight off the shirtless bandits and obtain the key hidden behind a keg (she thought she may have to drink all of it to get the key). In her triumph, Mai Dik hollers out to get Hjorgunnars Brothers' approval but they are missing. Emre and Mai Dik suspect they left to do each other. "I bet one of them has a sex portal in their @ss." As it turns out, they were back at their manor. After explaining that she got the key, Mai Dik and the brothers race back, Mai Dik on a horse, the brothers on foot, back to Amber Creek where the Jarl lives. She beats the brother and talks to Jarl Agnar first, who schedules a meeting with his advisors. Mai Dik is first to attend the meeting and sits down at the table. She's a little bit unsatisfied with the meeting location as the table was messy and there wasn't a chair for her stature but it was time the Jarl, Brother Thorlogh, and the Hjorgunnar Brothers to have a serious conversation about strategy and Mai Dik to fool around claiming that a honeypot was used for a table leg. The meeting ends and Jarl tasks Mai Dik to go to Vizemundsted, starting the fetch quest "Lost Knowledge." Lost Knowledge After talking to real estate agent and the wife of Jarl Jalma who offers to sell a house for 8000 gold but Mai Dik cannot afford, Mai Dik asks for advice from Brother Thorlogh on her adventure to Vizemundsted. Emre laments having to go into a Dwemer ruin and Mai Dik has her first serious fight with Squ'ishyballs, wishing him away because of his tendency to summon magical wolves. Mai Dik declares a breakup with Squ'ishyballs and he immediately changes his clothing back to what he had before they met. While she had some questions, Mai Dik is nonetheless happy to be alone, since she'll be able to kick ass without a companion to rush in and summon useless wolves. She toys around with some bandits, sometimes giving them an underhand toss with a arrow, sometimes instinctively calling for Squ'ishy's name. Nonetheless, at the end of the day, she was happy since she wouldn't have to share the exp. between her, Squ'ishy, and the annoying blue wolf. "Well you'll be walking around Sovngarde with a bloody @sshole." Video See also * Season 7 * Mai Dik Reference Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes